This invention relates generally to washing machines and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for controlling a mode shifter in a washing machine.
At least some known washing machines include a motor and a mode shifter. The mode shifter couples the motor through a pulley system to an agitator and/or a basket housed within the washing machine to selectively operate the agitator and/or the basket. Typically, the motor and the mode shifter draw power from separate power sources. Specifically, the motor is powered by a motor controller that is housed at or near a washing machine control board. A plurality of wires extend through the washing machine cabinet to electrically couple the motor controller to a power source, e.g., an electric outlet, through a power cord positioned at a lower corner of the washing machine cabinet. Further, the mode shifter is powered by an electromechanical timer or a washing machine control board positioned in a washing machine backsplash, which requires additional wires that extend through the washing machine cabinet to the mode shifter positioned at the lower corner of the washing machine cabinet. Such wires and/or electrical couplings require added manufacturing costs and/or may promote undesirable electrical coupling problems.
In addition, at least some known washing machine mode shifters are powered by an alternating current voltage. As such, the mode shifter receives a constant amount of power. Because some mode shifters always operate at a constant power, the alternating current voltage may cause the mode shifter to overheat. As a result, the washing machine may not operate properly and/or become inoperable.